


Love...Began With A Girl's Swim Suit

by Aislashu



Category: Free!
Genre: Budding Love, First Crush, First Love, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group has to guess how Nagisa and Haruka actually first met. Even Makoto didn't know this particular fact. It's something Nagisa would never forget, and it earned Haruka his love forever. </p><p>Free! Drama CD Spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love...Began With A Girl's Swim Suit

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Free! or its characters. Drama CD translation found here: http://digitalscratch.pmsinfirm.org/?p=6473
> 
> Some lines of Dialogue taken from the CD translation to further integrate the story. Please enjoy!

    "What incredible triceps!"  
  
    At that point, Haruka made his escape from the locker rooms.  His cheeks were a bit flushed, and he wasn't about to hang around for the conclusion of this particular conversation. Despite Nagisa's belief, he hadn't actually forgotten that day...though he had hoped Nagisa had. Or at the very least, wouldn't have brought it up in front of everyone. But then Rei had to go and dig at Nagisa about how they met.  
  
    Haruka dove into the water and flipped over, floating to the surface and staring up at the sky. How long would it take them to finish it? Knowing Nagisa, the boy would likely turn it into a game, so he'd have to wait a while at least. He did remember that day, quite clearly in fact. The sweet little blonde boy had changed near him, introduced himself straight away. The boy connected with him instantly due to their names, and then suddenly the boy was crying and proclaiming to hate swimming because of a swim suit. Haruka traded suits..what did he care? All he wanted to do was swim. But he remembered the happy look on the boy's face, and had found himself actually smiling.  
  
    Nagisa had latched on to him since then, friend for life basically. And even though they had lost contact for some years, when Nagisa reappeared at Iwatobi High, it was if things never changed. Nagisa would always be Nagisa. If Makoto was his rock...Nagisa was his sunshine.  He shook his head and flipped over in the water, a swift dolphin-kick sending him under its surface towards the side of the pool. Enough time should have passed for Nagisa's silly game to be just about over. He pulled himself out of the water, inwardly rolling his eyes when he still heard them speaking.  
  
    "Are you still talking?"  
  
    "Haruka-senpai!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
    "Nooo!" Gou exclaimed, covering her eyes. "I'm imagining what he just said!"  
  
    "What he just said?" Haruka quoted, frowning, feigning confusion.  
  
    "It's nothing, Haru!" Makoto tried to change the subject, getting everyone's minds off Haru in a girl's swim suit. "C'mon guys, let's go practice too. Get changing."  
  
    "Yeah, you're right!" Nagisa nodded, smiling brightly. He unzipped his bag and his face fell, staring at the girl's skimpy one-piece suit lying inside, taunting him. "AAAAAAAAH!"  
  
    "What's wrong, Nagisa-kun!?" Rei exclaimed, looking around for a spider or whatever may have caused Nagisa's scream.  
  
    "This is my sister's swim suit!"  
  
    "Again?" Makoto shook his head.  
      
    "She did it on purpose" Nagisa wailed. "I know she did! Even when I'm in high school, she still plays these tricks on me! So mean!" Nagisa sniffed.  
  
    "I'll lend you mine," Haruka said.  
  
    Haruka let everyone speak, waiting it out. His stoic expression didn't change, but inside he was amused. He could see everyone warring with themselves about wanting to see it, yet still trying to talk him out of it.  Nagisa didn't say much, but the bright-eyed, happy look on his face said it all.  
  
    "What are you guys talking about?" he said, once more feigning innocence. "I have an extra one, so he can borrow that one."  
  
    A soft smirk crossed his lips at Rei's and Makoto's surprised exclamations. He knew why Makoto was surprised, really. He always wore a suit under his clothes, so why would he need an extra one? He never carried one, far as Makoto had known.  Gou left so the boys could change, and Haruka waited while Rei and Makoto left as well. Nagisa came out, wearing his 'extra suit,' even though it fit Nagisa perfectly, and thus was obviously too small to fit him. Even Nagisa didn't seem to pick up on it.  
  
    "Thanks, Haru-chan!" Nagisa bounded over, smiling brightly.  
  
    "I don't want to hear you saying that you hate swimming," Haru said softly, looking down at the boy.  
  
    "...You DO remember, Haru-chan!" Nagisa clapped his hands.  
  
    "Of course I remember, why do you think I had an extra suit, in your size?"  
  
    Nagisa's eyes widened even more, if that were possible. His hands lifted, covering his mouth in shock before he looked down at the suit, then back up at Haru. Then he suddenly threw his arms around the taller, wet boy, face buried in his chest, catching Haru off-guard.  
  
    "Stop, Nagisa! Don't hug me...watch out!"  
  
    Haru's wet feet slipped over the tile and he went down on the floor, bringing Nagisa down on top of him. He grunted when the wind was knocked out of him, gasping softly. He looked up at Nagisa with exasperation, though his face relaxed, a tiny semblance of a smile crossing his lips. Nagisa blushed but wiggled on top of Haru, so they were face to face, looking down into the other boy's eyes.  
  
    "Haru-chan!" Nagisa blushed, licking his lips. "I love you!"  
  
    It was Haru's turn for surprise, his eyes widening softly as they looked up into Nagisa's. He felt his cheeks go pink and glanced away. Nagisa shifted to get off him but Haru's touch on his arm stopped him. Haru turned his head back to look up at Nagisa and craned his neck softly, the touch of his lips to Nagisa's very light, leaving a soft kiss upon them. He shifted then, carefully moving Nagisa off him before he left the locker rooms, leaving Nagisa sitting stunned on the floor, looking after him. Haru didn't have to say it, the little kiss had said it all.  
  
 _I love you, too, Nagisa._


End file.
